Dear Diary
by D.D.04
Summary: Relena keeps a diary and you get a peek! R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Hi people! Read and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Yes! Yes I own Gundam Wing! It's all mine! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Mother from down stairs: Dear! It is time for your medication!  
Me again: Oops sorry! No I don't own Gundam Wing. *pouts*  
Entries of Relena Darlian  
A.K.A Relena Peacecraft  
Dear Diary,  
  
January 1, AC 197  
Dear Diary,  
I am truly sorry for not writing in so long but quite a bit has happened. There were two terrible wars, both risking my life as well as the one I love. Who is that, you ask? A brave boy I met a while back. It seems so long ago. In reality it is only two years past. He still is as cold as ever though. Maybe I can warm his heart. My birthday is coming soon so I have to make my invitations. He'll get one, for sure you know, I just hope he accepts. I must run now, I'll talk with you tomorrow I guess. Goodbye.  
  
  
January 2, AC 197  
Dear Diary,  
He wasn't at school today. I guess I should put his name here so as not to keep you, my only true friend, guessing. As he always has done to me. His name is Heero Yuy. Heero is the gundam pilot of 01 and Zero. He saved me many times and left without saying a word most of those times. It is true I do miss him, but don't think I'm foolish, for I do believe he also cares. I know he cares. Duo made a stupid remark about Hilde's makeup today and got a black eye. You'd think that baka would learn wouldn't you? Quatre is throwing a party later and I was invited so I guess I better get ready. Hasta luego! That is Spanish for see you later.  
  
January 3, AC 197  
Dear Diary,   
Sigh. Heero will never know of this, so I might as well put my feelings down to get it out of my system. Why did he never kill me when he said he would? He always ended up protecting me. I wish he would just visit once in a while, yeah right. I found out today that Heero transferred to another school. I really think I hid my feelings well considering the fact that I completely broke down in front of the entire student body. Why does he run from me like this? Okay, okay I have to go now. Mother is calling me down for dinner. Love ya!  
  
  
January 8, AC 197  
Dear Diary,  
Heero came to visit me today! He told me he was sorry for every thing that had happened, and that he had to fight again. He also told me he loved me. I hope will be okay. He reminds of a lost child sometimes. I know he can take care of himself though. I just can't stand the thought of him getting hurt again. Dorothy is on the phone so I have to go.  
  
  
January 10, AC 197  
Dear Diary,  
Diary another war has started! I am going to make sure I stop it before more people are destroyed! Zero was seen yesterday on the battlefield. I ached to think of Heero fighting again. I can't stand these stupid political wars! People lose their lives for no reason at all! I have to stop it at all costs! Wars must end! I vow to end all wars! You have the word of Relena Darlian!  
  
Relena closed the diary for the last time and walked to the window. Zero flew in front of the glass at that moment. A Virgo fired a shot and there was a huge explosion. Relena covered her head with her arms. When the dust cleared noting was to be found of Wing Zero, or the Virgo, not to mention the wall of the house. Relena searched the grounds. All she found was a tattered piece of green cloth caught on a tree limb.  
  
  
  
  
AN: So what do you think? Should I make one from Heero's POV? Or should I chuck it? Tell me please. I do want reviews. I don't mind if they're flames. Just review. Thanks!  
  
Note to A Broken Trust readers: Please for give me for taking so long! The next part will be out before February 4! I promise! G2G!  



	2. My Journal (Heero's POV)

Hello people. Here is the Heero's POV you wanted! Thanks to those of you that reviewed "Dear Diary" and "A Broken Trust". My confidence in my writing has skyrocketed. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this diary fic from Heero's POV!  
  
  
My Journal  
Entries of Heero Yuy  
Pilot of the Wing Gundam as well as Wing Zero  
  
  
January 1, AC 197  
  
I had that dream again. She always haunts my dreams. Why is this happening to me? I'm trained to be the perfect everything, not just soldier. So why can't I control these feelings? Any way in my dream Relena closed a book and stood up. Then she walked to her window. That part is always the same. Last night a Virgo blew her mansion to bits while I couldn't do anything. I woke up screaming her name. Why me? The night before last she died because of an air raid. But the beginning is always the same. I'm so confused. I've got a phone call so I'd better stop for tonight.  
  
  
January 3, AC 197  
  
I have this sickening feeling in my stomach and it gets stronger everyday. The new Alliance has caught wind of a remaining section of the White Fang in L2 colony cluster. But right now it still is quiet. It's a little too quiet for my liking. You know, like the calm before a huge storm. I have to get moving. I think I'll switch to a different location soon. Relena will probably worry but I have no right to be near her. All I would do is hurt her more than any war ever could. So I guess I won't tell her. She doesn't need to worry over a soldier of endless battles and wars. Stop thinking of her Heero! Stop it, stop it, stop it! You have nothing to do with her life now! Just concentrate on the mission. Darn another phone call. It's probably Wufei with more bad news. Got to go.  
  
  
January 5, AC 197  
  
This new location is doing well so far. It turns out the remnants of the White Fang are in fact trying to start the next war. I guess I'll have to stop them. I'll visit the others before I leave. I just won't tell them of the up coming war. Hopefully they won't have already heard. Duo said Relena was handing out invitations to her birthday party. She supposedly had one for me, but I had already left. Oh well. He had an ice pack over one eye, I think it was the left one. I asked what happened. "Oh I didn't think you cared!" He fluttered his eyelashes after the statement. I answered with my usual "Omae o Korosu!" He gave me a hurt look and said one word. Hilde. He got a small smile as a response and he sat there gawking, wide-eyed and open mouthed, at the screen until I terminated the connection. And probably for a while after too. Dang! What is with all the phone calls I've been getting lately?  
  
  
January 8, AC 197  
  
I can't believe I did that. I can NOT believe I did that. I went to see Relena to say goodbye. I ended up spilling my guts right there on the floor in front of her! Stupid me! Very stupid, I also told her that I had to fight again. She begged me not to go. I almost gave in. I just kept looking into those gorgeous sapphire eyes, wishing- Stop That! Bad conscience! No treat for you! Damn! I've got ANOTHER phone call! Must- Unplug- Phone!  
  
  
January 9, AC 197  
  
I can't postpone any longer. Their next target is Relena I will stop them from harming her. I remember promising to protect her even if it meant sacrificing my own life. This may be it, the last battle for me. I just hope I get there in time! I have to go. NOW!  
  
  
Heero slammed his journal and hopped into Zero. He made it to the mansion just in time! His dream began to play out before him. The Virgo raised its beam cannon. "Nooooooo!" He screamed as he flung Zero into the line of fire. He felt extreme pain from his left shoulder to his left hip. Then he blacked out. He woke up in a path of flowers in the farthest Northeast section of Relena's garden. He saw her rushing around searching for some thing. Well at least she survived, he thought. Then the world went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Please, don't hurt me! Do you want to know what happens next? Review please! Thnx! D.D.04  



	3. Epilogue

Disclaimers: Astonishingly, I do not own Gundam Wing! I'm sure that surprises every one of you!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary: Epilogue   
  
Heero woke up in a white room with unnecessarily bright lighting. He noticed a weight resting on his chest and lifted his head to see what it was. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he recognized the mop of blonde hair to be Relena's! Through surprise, though, came relief. She loved him back! She sighed as Heero ran a bandaged hand through her golden tresses. Pain shot through his left shoulder and he gasped in agony. Relena stirred and looked into his eyes as realization poured into her of his misery. She immediately called the nurse.   
  
"Heero? How are you?" She asked, her voice tinged with concern. She reach out and gently stroked his cheek. He cringed under her touch and she pulled her hand back. His normally expressionless eyes were glazed over in anguish, and his handsome features contorted as another wave of pain wracked his defenseless body. "Oh Heero. I'm so sorry! Why did you do that? You never should have made such a sacrifice for me!" He started to try to speak and shuddered as she gently put a finger to his lips. She just smiled at him, tears threatening to come at any second. They just looked at one another for a few more minutes. If only he felt the same for her...  
  
"Miss Darlian? Excuse me but you have a phone call from Foreign Minister Winner. It involves the attack he says." A nurse from the hall said. Relena gazed at Heero and mouthed 'I'll be right back' then hurried out the door.  
  
"How is he?" asked Quatre over the phone.  
  
"He just woke up. He can't talk yet though," Relena replied. Quatre was very concerned about his former comrade. "Duo dropped by yesterday and we talked to him a little. Why don't you let everyone know he's awake now? I'm sure he could use some of Duo's jokes right about now."  
  
"Sure thing," Quatre hung up.   
  
"Now back to Heero!" She hopped up and skipped back into his room. He looked up and tried to force a smile. (AN: Yes folks! A SMILE! Take a photo this is once in a lifetime occurrence!) She smiled back. Then she returned to her chair at his bedside. To her surprise he reached out to her with his hand.   
"Aishiteru Relena," he murmured just loud enough for the two of them to hear. She gave him a questioning look and he translated for her, "It means 'I love you' Relena." He whispered it to her and her heart leapt at the statement.   
  
"Aishiteru Heero!" She hugged him tightly and only let go when he gasped jokingly a few times and whispered 'AIR'. They sat smiling and holding hands for half an hour.  
  
"Well, well what have we here?" Came Duo's voice from the door.   
  
"Omae o Korosu!" Heero rasped out.  
  
"Whoa touchy, touchy now aren't we?" He asked. Then Hilde slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"Oh shut up you insensitive jerk!" She hissed.   
  
2 Months Later  
  
Heero was out of the hospital and was now engaged to Relena. They spent nearly every second together never parting! She always loved him for who he was and nothing could ever change that. He was happy for the first time in many, many years.  
END  
  
AN: Tell me what you think please! Or do you people just not like my stories or me any more? Review PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!  
Yes I am aware that I am late in posting Part 4 of A Broken Trust. (Dodges random objects thrown by ABT readers) I'm extremely sorry about this and I am trying to work on it soon! I can't promise any thing yet though. Sorry!  
*D.D.04*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
